Unusual Punishment
by strelitzia
Summary: "Biasanya kau yang melayaniku—" Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum. "—Kurasa ini saatnya aku yang melayanimu." —Semuanya berawal dari elakan, perintah yang dibantah, hingga cara Seijuurou-kun memberiku hukuman—dengan sebuah alasan yang membuatku berpikir; betapa bodohnya Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou. [ Akashi x Maid!Readers ] 1st POV. Enjoy!


Unusual Punishment

.

**Genre**—Romance

**Warnings**—Sangat OOC, GAJE alias GA JELAS, typo(s), diksi dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD, dan berbagai jenis kekurangan lain.

**Characters**—You/Readers and Akashi Seijuurou

**Disclamers**—I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ along with the characters in it. All that is in the Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I just have this fanfiction story.

* * *

Umurku delapan tahun saat aku bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou untuk pertama kalinya.

Kala itu, ibuku bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan keluarga Akashi. Lalu, entah karena apa, aku lupa, suatu hari Okaa-san mengajakku datang ke rumah mewah keluarga Akashi yang luasnya lima kali lipat lebih besar dari rumahku sendiri.

Nyonya Akashi adalah orang pertama yang kutemui di sana. Dia begitu cantik dan anggun, juga lembut, sama sekali tak memandangku dengan tatapan merendahkan. Rambutnya berwarna merah panjang, nyaris mencapai pinggang. Kulitnya putih pucat, agak aneh menurutku, tapi aku tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Tampaknya, beliau senang akan kehadiranku, karena—ia mengukir senyum, mengelus puncak kepalaku dan memohon agar aku menemani anak laki-lakinya yang sedang berada di taman belakang. Dan aku menurut.

Nyonya Akashi benar. Bocah laki-laki itu memang ada di taman, duduk di sebuah ayunan panjang dengan mata yang terpaku pada sebuah buku. Dari jauh, rambutnya yang berwarna merah tertiup angin membuatku berpendapat kalau dia mirip dengan Nyonya Akashi. Penasaran, aku menghampirinya—dan di luar dugaan, bocah itu langsung menodongku dengan tatapan dingin yang nyaris membuatku menangis di tempat. Sisi-sisi matanya begitu tajam, mengusirku secara tak langsung. Impresiku terhadap bocah itu langsung menjadi buruk; dia sama sekali tidak mirip dengan ibunya. Aku ingin berlari menjauh, namun kata-kata Nyonya Akashi saat memohon padaku untuk menemani anaknya kembali berterbangan di benakku. Pun kilatan matanya yang begitu penuh harap membuatku bertahan.

Di bawah tekanan rasa takut, aku memulai interaksi dengan bocah itu. Dan ternyata ... dia tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Dia hanya kesepian, bocah itu tidak memiliki teman. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi kurasa dia sendiri yang menjauhkan dirinya dari pergaulan. Merasa simpati, aku berniat menjadi temannya. Setiap hari, Okaa-san membawaku ke kediaman keluarga Akashi, dan setiap hari pula aku berusaha mendekatinya. Responnya padaku memang sangat ketus di awal-awal, namun lama-kelamaan dia mau menerimaku.

Dua tahun kemudian, Okaa-san meninggal karena penyakit yang sudah lama bersarang di tubuhnya. Aku yang notabenya sudah tidak memiliki sosok ayah, _shock_ berat; sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kematian beliau. Karena alasan itulah, keluarga Akashi mengadopsiku—membiayai seluruh kebutuhan hidupku—dengan satu syarat; saat usiaku sudah menyentuh angka empat belas, aku harus menjadi _maid_ pribadi Akashi Seijuurou.

—Dan sekarang usiaku enam belas tahun. Terhitung sudah dua tahun statusku untuk Seijuurou-kun berubah. Dari yang awalnya teman masa kecil menjadi _maid_ pribadi.

Kepalaku kembali berdenging bersamaan dengan suara gemercik air yang dituang, disusul oleh aroma tajam _Earl Grey_ yang mengapung mengarungi aliran udara. Bunyi denting lembut logam yang beradu dengan dinding cangkir terasa sangat jauh dari telingaku. Aku merintih samar, mengutuki kepalaku yang benar-benar berat seakan dipenuhi oleh sesuatu. Biasanya, aku menyukai angin pagi yang meluncur dari jendela kamar, tapi kini angin tersebut terasa sangat dingin dan semenusuk pecahan es, menghunjam setiap senti kulitku yang tak tertutupi kain.

"Kau tidak secekatan biasanya."

Kala pernyataan tanpa nada itu menembus gendang telingaku, aku tersentak, melompat mundur—menjauh dari Seijuurou-kun seolah dia baru saja menyengat kulitku dengan besi panas. Aku melirik majikanku itu ragu-ragu, dan langsung menyadari betapa bodohnya diriku. Aku terlalu fokus pada cangkir teh hingga tak menyadari jika pemuda itu telah mengabaikan tumpukan tugas sekolahnya, dan memilih untuk mengamati gerak-gerikku dalam diam, sedari tadi. Aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya akan hal ini.

Alhasil, sebelah alis Seijuurou-kun berjengit melihat reaksiku barusan. Oh, Tuhan. Tidak seharusnya aku sekaget itu.

Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini, tapi otakku sudah semacam ter-_setting_ oleh kata-kata _'Kau harus menuruti setiap ucapanku. Ucapanku adalah perintah—absolut, tak bisa dibantah._' dan '_Kau boleh keluar dari kamarku jika aku sudah bilang boleh_.' Terakhir kali aku lupa akan kata-kata itu, Seijuurou-kun nyaris menghukumku dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Aku meremas ujung rokku. "Aku—"

"—kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Dia mengintrupsi, menghela napas dan berdiri dari kursi belajarnya. Saat aku hendak menyanggah, mata heterokrom miliknya telah lebih dulu menikamku dengan dingin, menyebabkan bibirku terkatup rapat secara otomatis. Aku merengut. Lagi-lagi aku melupakan satu fakta penting—bahwa Seijuurou-kun adalah orang yang paling tahu tentang diriku; dia mengenalku lebih dari siapapun. Kami sudah terlalu sering bersama sehingga dia selalu dapat menebakku semudah memecahkan kulit kacang.

Sia-sia aku merasa khawatir apabila dia mengetahui kondisi kesehatanku sekarang. Karena pada akhirnya, dia akan tetap tahu—tak peduli seberapa keras upayaku untuk menutupinya.

Aku menunduk dalam saat dia meniti langkah mendekatiku, memotong jarak buatanku yang kira-kira panjangnya satu setengah meter. Aku merasa tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tapi entah kenapa keadaannya memojokanku seakan aku baru saja mengguyur Seijuurou-kun dengan air cucian kotor.

Sentakan kembali muncul di tubuhku tatkala Seijuurou-kun menyentuh daguku dengan jemarinya, mengangkatnya hingga mataku bertemu dengan mata miliknya yang selalu memercikkan aura determinasi—begitupula sekarang. Hanya saja, kali ini aku mendapati kelembutan di sana. Wajahku mulai dihinggapi rasa hangat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini padaku, tapi tetap saja hal seperti ini membuat jantungku sekonyong-konyong melonjak tak normal. Dan akhir-akhir ini, aku tak pernah tahan menatapnya seterus terang ini. Aku dapat dikategorikan sebagai orang yang cerewet, tapi Seijuurou-kun selalu berhasil membuatku menjadi diam dengan caranya sendiri.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan memegang pergelangan tangan Seijuurou-kun, berharap dia melepaskanku. "Seijuurou-kun, aku baik-baik saja. Serius. Bolehkah aku keluar dari kamarmu sekarang?" pintaku. "Aku rasa Amaki-san butuh bantuan di dapur."

"Diamlah sebentar."

Namun dia tidak menghiraukanku. Dengan tangannya yang lain, dia menyentuh dahiku, menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah helaian poniku. Mau tak mau, bola mataku kembali terfokus pada Seijuurou-kun. Telapak tangan itu terdiam sejenak, merasakan suhu tubuhku dengan seksama. Kemudian, dia menunduk, menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku setelah menyikap poniku terlebih dahulu. Napasku tercekat, rasa kaget mencubit tubuhku. Puncak hidung kami saling beradu, pula napas kami. I-ini ... terlalu dekat! Sungguh terlalu dekat hingga yang dapat kulihat hanyalah sepasang mata heterokromia miliknya yang selalu nampak menawan bagiku.

Menggigit bibir bagian dalamku karena gugup, aku hendak kembali berpaling, tapi mata dwiwarna itu dengan cepat menangkap mataku seperti seekor kucing menangkap tikus. Dia sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku untuk kabur kali ini.

"Positif panas, hampir mencapai 39 derajat." Seijuurou-kun bergumam, membuatku sontak sedikit memundurkan wajah karena bibirnya yang bergerak kecil nyaris menyentuh bibirku. "Ini pasti karena kelakuan bodohmu kemarin—hujan-hujanan."

"Itu bukan kelakukan bodoh!" protesku tidak terima. Kedua alisku berkerut kesal.

"Orang tidak bodoh mana yang _tidak menyadari_ bahwa dirinya sedang demam?"

"Aku sadar—!" Aku impuls berhenti berbicara, dan Seijuurou-kun menyeringai.

"Nah," Tatapan pemuda itu diperciki kegelian nyata. "Istirahatlah."

"Tidak," tolakku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Seijuurou-kun."

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa aku tak ingin Seijuurou-kun tahu aku sakit. Dia pasti akan menyuruhku istirahat—yang itu berarti, aku tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaaan apa pun. Aku tahu itu untuk diriku sendiri, namun aku bukan orang yang senang menghabiskan waktu di kasur, bergelung dengan selimut tebal sambil disuapi bubur encer tanpa rasa. Aku ini tipikal orang yang tak bisa diam—sekalipun sakit menyerang tubuh. Tidak dapat disangkal kalau hal inilah yang menyebabkanku sulit untuk cepat sembuh tatkala sakit.

Sebelah alis pemuda itu berjengit. "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin." Anggukan kuberikan.

Kembali, dia menarik napas berat. Dan aku sadar kalau aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal—aku membantahnya. Membantah Akashi Seijuurou, berarti hukuman menunggu. Oh, _Kamisama_, kenapa kau menganugerahiku jiwa pemberontak?

"Baiklah. Kau yang memintaku melakukan ini."

Alisku kontan saling bertaut. "Melakukan a—"

—untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tidak dapat menyelesaikan rangkaian kalimatku. Lanjutannya kembali menghilang di mulutku sendiri tanpa sempat berterbangan di udara. Begitu kusadari bahwa bibir Seijuurou-kun bersentuhan dengan bibirku, mataku melebar mencapai batas maksimal dan jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.

Sebuah lumatan lembut terasa, dan tubuhku menegang. Tangan Seijuurou-kun yang bebas, menahan tengkukku, membawa ciuman kami lebih dalam dan intens. Kecupan-kecupan manis pun tak luput ia berikan. Jantungku mulai berpacu keras, hampir tanpa jeda. Semua yang ia lakukan begitu lembut dan hati-hati, seakan takut melukaiku. Ketika lidahnya menjilat bibirku, aku tergegau. Spontan kutarik ujung kemejanya. Kurasakan Seijuurou-kun menyeringai. Masih dengan cara yang sama, dia terus mengecup, menjilat, melumat bibirku hingga tungkaiku agak gemetar. Entah berapa lama ciuman ini akan berlangsung, tapi kini, sebuah kesan lain menempel di benakku. Ciumannya sekarang terkesan posesif. Seijuurou-kun seolah memberitahuku bahwa aku adalah miliknya—milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang. Tak ada yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini padaku selain dia—hanya Akashi Seijuurou yang berhak.

Otakku semakin sulit untuk berpikir jernih. Aku juga tidak tahu seberapa dekat jarak kami sekarang, namun lutut kami yang saling bersinggungan mempertegaskan bahwa kami nyaris sudah tak memilik jarak. Sekujur tubuhku mulai bergetar. Sebuah gelenyar aneh merambati tubuhku bagaikan arus listrik.

Sadar akan persedian oksigenku yang telah habis, Seijuurou-kun melepaskan pagutannya dan beringsut mundur, menyisakan diriku yang sama sekali tak bisa mengedipkan mata. Kerja otakku tersendat. Dadaku sesak, tapi aku kesulitan menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paruku. Aku terlalu terperangah sampai-sampai tak bisa meluruskan kepalaku sendiri, padahal tangan Seijuurou-kun sudah tidak lagi menahan daguku.

"Aku mengambil suhu tubuhmu yang berlebihan." Dia menyisipkan sejumput rambutku ke belakang telinga. Perbuatan itu bagaikan sihir karena dapat membuat mataku mengerjap. Fokusku pada dunia nyata kembali. "Pernah dengar kalau ciuman dapat memindahkan panas tubuh?"

Aku bergeming—berangsur-angsur otakku mulai bekerja dengan normal, memproses kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung. Dan begitu proses itu telah mencapai suatu kesimpulan, rasa panas yang membakar mulai menjalari setiap inci kulit wajahku. Sadar akan reaksiku, Seijuurou-kun menyeringai tipis. Mimik wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang, meski kutemukan sedikit rasa geli di matanya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja mencium seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba.

Ba-bagaimana mungkin?! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setenang itu sedangkan aku begitu malu?! Ini sungguh tidak adil!

Lagipula, apa-apaan alasan konyol itu? Ciuman tidak mungkin bisa memindahkan suhu tubuh. Yang ada, panasku tambah naik! Kalau begini, kejeniusanmu itu jadi patut kuragukan. Dasar Seijuurou-kun bakaaaaa!

Eh?

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hukuman dari Seijuurou-kun tidak pernah ada yang bisa kumengerti. Aneh—semuanya selalu tidak biasa. Semuanya selalu berhasil membuatku merasa hampir mati. Jadi, apakah ciuman tadi termasuk ke dalam hukuman? Aku rasa iya.

Sialan, bisa-bisanya Seijuurou-kun membuat alasan bodoh tentang perpindahan suhu tubuh!

Di saat benakku sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengutuki Seijuurou-kun, tiba-tiba dia kembali menarik daguku. Matanya lagi-lagi mengunci mataku. Aku melotot kaget.

"Biasanya kau yang melayaniku—" Bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum—entah seringaian, dan jantungku mendadak bergemuruh kejam. Oh, tidak. Kumohon hilangkan senyum itu Seijuurou-kun! Aku tidak tahan. Sungguh, aku tidak tahan dengan hukumanmu yang satu ini! "—kurasa ini saatnya aku yang melayanimu."

Tubuhku terangkat, dan kali ini aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

* * *

**.fin.**

* * *

Aduh, maafkan saya kalau fic ini terlalu gaje dan maksa :') Plotnya pun ga jelas.-. apalagi saya udah bikin Modus!Akashi. Dia nyium readers bukan buat hukuman doang, tapi ya dia ngambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Intinya Akashi modus, Akashi tukang modus. Hahaha /digampar Akashi.

Rencana awal, fic ini bakalan dijadiin multi-chapter. Tapi idenya ga cukup, dan jadilah oneshoot maksa ini-_-v Kalau ide belum rampung dan dipaksa bikin multi-chapter, saya takut fic-nya berhenti di tengah jalan soalnya. Mungkin, kalau tiba-tiba ide mengalir, saya bakalan bikin multi-chapter dari fic ini. Hihihi.

Saya tau tulisan saya masih berantakan, jadi saya menerima kritik dan saran'-')/ Review-nya saya tunggu~

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya *wink*


End file.
